My Little Crimsin
by Yuki Kaito
Summary: You know when STARISH first goes to the dorms to become bigger idols? Well, what if they didn't only have one pair of senpais, but two! Meet a group of pros called SHADESE, and guess what? They're all girls! Starish x OC, QN x OC, Heavens x OC. As well as Mori x OC and more!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so before I decide to make my story, I'm going to start with the character info. Erros Emerald Rose Height: 5'5 Age:17 Eyes: One silver blue, one silver green Hair: Blone, mid-back, with purple bangs, and black and brown streaks in patterns, with white tips Favorite colors: Green, orange, purple, teal, gray, and silver Appearance: Wears long jeans (to hide scars and bruises), a gray rose shirt, a denim jacket that goes to the middle of her stomach with a heart on the back of her left shoulder, right side of her collar, and her left side. She also wears an ancor necklace. Personality: Calm, collective, quiet, and won't hesitate to kick someone else's ass if they mess with her or her friends Type: Tomboy First 'E' in Shadese Languages: Japanese, English, Spanish, French, German, and Chinese Realatives/Family: Hyuya Ryuya (uncle/older brother figure), Echo (cousin/sister) Real name: Unknown Story: Erros's parents were sandwiched in a car accident when Erros was spending the night at Echo's, the next day when she found out, she stopped talking, it was also when she was told the wasn't going to live past the age 16. A few years later when Erros was walking home, she saw Apollo, Sofia, Hera, and Demeter getting picked on by a group of guys, she walked over, kicked their asses, and walked the girls home. She eventually got out of her depression, and went to Saotome with the rest of her group, she took the composer AND idol courses. They passed everything quickly and became idols before QN, Starish, and Heavens. Kou-hais: Jinguji Ren, Kurosaki Ranmaru, and Nanami Haruka Demeter Diamond Hibiscus Height: 5'6 'D' of Shadese Age: 18 Languages: Japanese, English, Spanish, and Chinese Eyes: bright green Type: Girly-girl Hair: Dark blue, shoulder length, her bangs and front layers of hair are a green Favorite colors: blue, black, green, white Appearance: Likes to wear jeans, a blue hibiscus shirt, and a black crow necklace Personality: Kind, caring, can easily read others by their eyes and experssions Realitives: Kotoboki Reiji (cousin) Real name: Unknown Story: Demeter's dad died before she was born and her mom died when she was 6. She tries to make everybody smile, when she was saved by Erros, they immidiately became friends. They all went to Saotome together, and took the idol course (except for Erros, she took both), passed the school and are in the idol buisness. Kou-hai: Hijirikawa Masato Apollo Amethyst Tulip Height: 5'4 'A' of Shadese Age: 18 Languages: Chinese, English, Japanese, and French Eyes: yellow

Hair: Light purple, shoulder lenght, mint green streaks, always down

Type: Tomboy/ Girly-girl

Favorite colors: mint green, light pink, and magenta Appearance: Likes to wear jeans, a light pink tulip shirt, and a amethyst necklace. Personality: Warm, cold (when Erros isn't around), and collective, can tell all of Erros's emotions just by looking at her. Realitives: Hijirikawa Masato (cousin), Camus (big brother figure) Real name: Unknown Story: Her mom died after she was born, and her dad abused her. But when Erros found out after she helped Apollo from being bullied, she was down right pissed. She took him down in a cradle and had Apollo call the cops to take him away. After Erros took her in, they were thick as thieves, they did everything together (nothing perverted of course!) and passed the school like it was a history test. And are now currently known all around idols. Kou-hai: Ichinose Tokiya Sofia Sapphire Azalea

Height: 5'5 'S' of Shadese

Age: 17 Languages: Japanese, German, Indianosen, and Spanish

Eyes: baby blue Type: Girly-girl

Hair: dark brown (close to black), waist length, gold streaks, always in a braid or ponytail

Favorite colors: baby blue, light green, gold, light brown Appearance: Likes to wear a baby blue skirt, a azalea shirt, and a sapphire necklace

Personality: Polite, punctual, cold (only when Erros isn't around), and can tell if Erros is hurting Realatives: Kurosaki Ranmaru (cousin) Real name: Unknown Story: Her parents died while trying to get her out of a fire when she was a baby, and was bullied when she was 9. A bunch of kids started calling her 'freak' and 'mistake', and she broke down in tears, but when Erros showed up right then, she gave them death glares, as a challenge to continue, the other kids were silent. Since then, Sofia looks up to Erros as a role model and a leader. The day Erros had stopped talking, Sofia was surprised and confused, but when she found out about the terrible news and rumors other people were spreading, she got together Demeter, Hera, and Apollo to stop them. But that only made it worse, and the guys spreading the rumors ganged up on them. But Erros showed up and took them down. They went to the same school, passed, and are doing idol work. Kou-hais: Camus and Aijima Cecil Hera Harvest Sion Height: 5'7 'H' of Shadese Age: 19 Languages: Japanese, Chinese, German, English, and French Eyes: silver Type: Tomboy Hair: orange , mid-back, with silver streaks, always in a ponytail, or bun Favorite colors: silver, violet, black, red Appearance: Likes to wear orange that fades into red jeans, with a red sion long-sleeved shirt, and a ruby and topaz necklace Personality: Flirtious, mature, kind-hearted, slightly cold (only if Erros isn't there), and loves Erros like she's her own flesh and blood Realitives: Mikaze Ai (brother figure) , Erros (cousin, but she doesn't know) Real name: Unknown Story: When she was 6, she used to get teased by boys, and when it went too far, she ran away from home. When she ran away, she found Erros in the forest petting a wolf, she and the wolf's mate freaked out, and she rushed in to save her. When she found out that little Erros was just like her, she became confident to stand up to her bullies, because she had someone to protect. On the day of the rumors, she helped out, because no one messed with Erros and got away with it. But she didn't know that they would be out-numbered, and when Erros showed up, she couldn't help, but fell ashamed that she couldn't protect herself, but when Erros had told her to stand up tall, she didn't feel so bad anymore. She was glad to have passed the schools, and made it big knowing that Erros and the girls would always be there to support her.

Kou-hais: Mikaze Ai and Kusuru Syo

Echo Euphorbia Iris

Height: 5'5 2nd 'E' in Shadese

Age:17 Languages: English, Japanese, Duch, German, and Spanish

Eyes: violet Type: Girly-girl

Hair: Rain colored, mid-back, with white tips, always in a headband or ponytail

Personality: Despite how cold she looks, she's actually pretty kind, but she's only cold if you talk bad about her, Erros, or one of her friends

Realitives: Hyuya Ryuya (big brother figure), Erros (cousin/sister), Hera (cousin)

Real name:Unknown

Story: Her parents put her in an orphanage, a month after she was born. But Erros's parents took her in, and she became part of the family. When the accident happened, she was just as sad as Erros, but when she tried to cheer her up, Erros cried in her arms and had quit talking altogether. But once Erros was better, they enrolled in Saotome Acadamey, they got through all of the obstacles, and became a big hit.

Kou-hai: Ittoki Otoya

Sabrina Stone Snowdrop

Height: 5'8 2nd 'S' of Shadese

Age: 18 Languages: Japanese, Spanish, German, and Persion

Eyes: Red Type: Girly-girl/Tomboy

Hair: Black, waist length, red tips, always either in a ponytail, or down

Personality: Dark, mysterious, cold (if Erros isn't in the room, or if she feels threatened), collective, warm, secretly kind-hearted, and won't question if Erros or one of the girls asks her to help them with something

Realitives: Ichinose Tokiya (cousin/brother figure)

Real name: Unknown

Story: When she first meet Erros, they were partners for the song assignment. She wondered what a girl like Erros was doing at Saotome, when she was asked the same question back, she was amazed at how beautifully Erros could talk. She asked her why she didn't talk so much, and when Erros said she didn't want to talk about it, she left it alone. What had surprised her was when Erros and the girls wanted her to be in their group, she was fine with it as long as they didn't complain with her tomboyish attitude, and felt unsure when they started to laugh. She had felt her vision go blurry, but before tears could go down her face Hera, Apollo, and Erros said that they were tomboys as well, and that she'd fit right in. While they were passing their assignments and tests, she started to learn more about them as they did her. When they had finally passed the school, she slowly came out of her shell, and partisapated more in the group activities, the more they worked together, the bigger stars they were.

Kou-hai: Shiniomia Natsuki _

-SHADESE POV-

When we were asked to train new idols, Erros was really pissed, not only did Shining tell us to make a new album, but he's now telling us to train new idols?!

"Ro-chan, calm down! It's not like he's telling us to go jump off a cliff." said Echo.

"No. But now that we have to train new idols, that means that I have to stop with what I'm doing, just to train some wannabes!" Ok, Emerald did have a point. But what everyone else wants to know why we have to train them, and it doesn't look like we'll get some answers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud, obnoxious, booming voice caught us off guard, and (surprisingly) all of us fell, well, Rose stumbled into a wall, but it counts!

"Headmaster, could you let us know when you're going to pop up out of nowhere?! You almost gave Rose a heart attack!" Hera scolded.

"Sorry ladies, but the new idols are going to be coming soon! So go and get ready!" he suddenly told us.

"Etto... I'm sorry, ready for what?" we asked.

"You're going to show them what you can do, and that you're not just helpless girls!" he told us, and we sweatdrop.

"Easy on the 'helpless' part, even though we're girls, we could still make you eat your words." Snowdrop told him for us.

"Well that's all! Meet me downstairs!" he exclaimed.

"Hai, hai." we all agreed.

QN + STARISH POV -

"I refuse to teach you." Kurosaki-senpai stated.

"Aw, Ran-Ran! Don't be so mean!" Kotobuki-senpai scolded.

"You're right, but I'm intrested in them as test subjects." Mikaze-senpai said.

"A test? What kind of test?" Syo asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the loud voice boomed.

"Headmaster?" we all asked.

"There is actually another group to train you all!"

"Are they girls?" Ren jokingly asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jinguji, you are correct!" we were all stunned. "Come on out Princesses of Music!"

'EER: Re

DDH: Remember the feeling remember the day

AAT: My stone heart was breaking my love ran away

SSA: This moment I knew I would be someone else

HHS: My love turned around and I fell

All: Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, yeah, but understand, that I don't need you in my life again, please be my bad boy, yeah, but understand that I don't need you again. No, I don't need you again.'

They guys were surprised, there were these girls, but are they the other senpais?

'HSS: We

EEI: We once made a promise to stay by my side

SSS: But after some time, you just pushed me aside

EER: You never thought that a girl could be strong

All: Now I'll show you how to go on, be my bad boy be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend, you can be my bad boy, yeah but understand, that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again.'

Once their song was over, we had our mouths to the floor. The girls were all near the one girl that had the blond hair with the purple bangs, black and brown streaks with white tips.

"Gentlemen, these are your senpai's treat them with respect. Well, that's all, I have a opening ceremony to get to!" he exclaimed as he jumped out a window.

-Erros POV -

Once the headmaster left me and my girls looked over at the gawking group of guys. They were actually starting to creep me out, so I slowly started backing away while they were still standing there.

"What, something on our faces?" Hera asked for us, "Or did you guys fall for us already?"

That seemed to snap them back into reality, because then they started introducing themselves. As they did I started to regret agreeing to this.

"Will you please introduce yourselves, my ladies?" the flirt asked.

"WILL YOU SWEAR ON YOUR LIVES, THAT NO ONE WILL CRY, AT MY FUNERAL-" my phone accidently went off, causing everyone to look at me as I answered it. "Hello?" I anwered in English. _"ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! WHERE ARE YOU AT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?WHERE ARE YOU?!" _I had to hold the phone away from my ear, because of the caller's idiocy. Sometimes I just don't know this person. "If you want to die please, keep yelling, because if I go deaf I WILL kill you." I threatened. "Sorry, anyway, Answer the question!" I told the voice that I was in Japan and hung up with out another word.

"You good?" the girls all ask me. I nod.

"Anyway, I'm Sofia Sapphire Azalea, 1rst 'S' in SHADESE. Senpai to Camus." the girl with the dark brown hair with golden streaks said.

"I'm Hera Harvest Sion, 'H' in SHADESE. Senpai to Mikaze Ai and Kusuru Syo." the girl with the orange ponytailed hair and silver eyes said.

"I'm Apollo Amethyst Tulip, 'A' in SHADESE. Senpai to Ichinose Tokiya." the girl that had the purple hair with mint green streaks and yellow eyes said.

"I'm Demeter Diamond Hibiscus, 'D' of SHADESE. Senpai to Hijirikawa Masato." said the girl that had dark blue hair with the green streaks in the frount and bright green eyes.

"..." the girl with blond hair with black and brown streaks, purple bangs, with white tips, and a siver blue eye didn't say any thing. Why'd she have her bangs cover her left eye anyway?

"That's Erros. Erros Emerald Rose, one of the E's in SHADESE. She's Kurosaki Ranmaru, Jinguji Ren, and Nanami Haruka's senpai. If you hurt her, we'll dislocate you limbs while recording in the process." Hera-senpai said seriously. 'Wow, she must be a really important person to them, to be threating us.' We all thought.

"We're Sabrina Stone Snowdrop," the one with red eyes, black hair and red tips said."And Echo Euphorbia Iris." the other with violet eyes, rain colored hair with white tips said. "Senpais to Shiniomiya Natsuki and Ittoki Otoya."

"More senpai's?!" They all whined.

"Keep whining, I'm gonna give you something to whine about," Erros-senpai stated darkly. "I, honestly, have better things to do that to hang around a bunch of crybabies."After she said that, she went down the hall, in hope to get away from us.

"What's wrong with Ro-senpai?" Natsuki and Reiji asked.

"..." All the girls look at Apollo.

"What?" she asked coldly. They looked at her like 'YOU. GO. NOW. PLEASE.'

"Fine, fine! I'm going!" she said.

When they were sure she was gone, they turned back to the guys. "Erros has had a lot to deal with in the past few years, in case ya haven't noticed. She lost her parents in a car accident, her brother in war, AND she was told that she wasn't going to live past last year! Do you know how stressful that is? She's had it the hardest, trying to take care of others, when she can hardly take care of herself. Try living by yourself, then taking in your friends, then trying to make sure that nothing else bad happens! It was hard on Emerald, ya think it would be hard on you?!" Hera stated coldly.

"Emerald is our leader, sister, but best of all, she's our friend. She was always there for us, protecting us, supporting us in everyway possible, even through her toughest times, she was still there to make sure we got what we needed. She's like a role model to us. And if you try to do anything to her, we'll decapitate your balls off, kill you, slowly and painfully, bury you in the woods, then have a huge new years party on your graves, you got me?" Snowdrop asked sadisticly and evilly. They took a huge gulp, then nodded.

"What! I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" SHADESE said (exept for Erros and Apollo). "YES MISTRESSES!" they all said. "Good. Now each of you drop and give 50." Demeter said. "WHAT?" the guys exclaimed. "Hey, you want us to work you to the bone?" she asked. "No, ma'am!" they yelled.

-3rd POV-

After the guys were done with their push-ups, they were sent to their assigned rooms; Kotobuki with Ittoki and Ichinose, Kurosaki with Hijirikawa and Jinguji, last but no least, Mikaze with Shiniomiya and Kurusu. While the girls each had their own rooms (I don't fell like describing it), Erros was trying to put together a new song. "Let's see..."

-REN POV-

I couldn't help but wonder what they ment when she had it worse, as I was walking over to Lady's room, I heard something that caused me to stop in my tracks,

'Putting my deffenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack...

Never put my love out on the line. Never said 'yes' to the right guy, never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you, I'm never good enough.

When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll.

Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball.'

It was Rose-senpai, her voice was so angelic and hypnotysing, that I couldn't help but listen. I walked closer to her door and what I saw amazed me. There was a lot of hearts and stars, they were all orange and gray, each had a memory in it, the gray ones broke my heart, the most hurtful one was when she was curled up on a bed, crying her eyes out. I couldn't say I had never been in the same state, judging by how hard she was crying and how broken she sounded, I'd say it was the loss of a family member, or close friend. She suddenly stopped playing/singing and her shoulders shook. Taking this chance to get closer to this silent girl, I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace.

After a few minutes, she suddenly turned around to look me in the eye. I was stunned that she didn't blush like Lady did and try to get out of my embrace, instead she wrapped her arms around me, her eye red and puffy from crying. Curious, I pushed her bangs out of her left eye, expecting another eye the same color to be there, only to find out that she's like Kurosaki-senpai, she has heterocromia a silver blue eye and a silver green eye.

"Sorry." she said as she started to push me away, "It must be weird huh? Suddenly finding out that one of your senpais has two different eyes. Go ahead and say it, say that you would rather die than have a senpai that has heterocromia, go on and call me a 'freak' like everyone else, go on and call me a 'mistake', that I shouldn't be alive and breathing, go on and say it!" she shouted with even more tears in her eyes and voice cracking ever-so-slightly.

I pull her into my arms again, as she's struggling, my grip's tightening. I eventually pin her to the bed, and press my lips to hers. She freezes in her struggling and her eyes went wide. _'Her lips are _surprisingly_ soft, even though I'm just ouching them, I want more.' _I blush at my thought, _'What the hell am I thinking? She might not feel the same, maybe this means nothing to her.'_ Giving in to my desires, I open my mouth and lick her lips, asking to be let in, _'Her lips taste like mint chocolate, so addicitive and sweet.' _Tired of not getting any response, I bit her bottom lip lightly, trying to get access, but still no avail. So, I squeezed her left breast, making her gasp, and quickly assulted her mouth and tongue. _'I'll regret this later.' _

_ -Erros POV-_

I was surprised that Ren was bold enough to go ahead and start kissing someone that had broken down right in front of him. But I couldn't help but feel that I was just a pawn, or being used because there's someone that he can't have. He suddenly stopped the intence kiss, and started kissing my neck. I gripped the back of his shirt tightly in between my fingers, feeling him _mark me his, _the harder he bit, the lighter I whimpered.

When he was done, he kissed my neck, and got up satisfied, the smirk visible on his face. "This," he started as his fingers lightly brushed the mark, "it what I think of/ about you, your important, but, I can't have you going around letting other guys know that you're available, now can I? Good night, my Little Crimsin."

**So, how was it? Good, bad let me know. R&R people! I don't own 'Bad Boy' it's Cascada's also 'Heart Attack' is Demi Lovato's. **

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Ren: Gladly, Yuki Kaito doesn't own UtaPri, only the SHADESE members, isn't that right, Little Crimsin?**

**EER: You keep calling me that I'll dislocate your limbs myself.**

**Ranmaru: When do I get some action?**

**Me: Pretty soon my friend, pretty soon. 'Til then, bye!**

***Ren and Ranmaru each take one of Erros's hands and laces their fingers***


	2. Chapter 2: The Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 2: The Scavenger Hunt

-Erros POV-

We were told that we would be going on a scavenger hunt. Once we had gotten all of the details, we got into our assigned groups. Group 1 was me, Ryu-nii, Ren, and Ranmaru, we were pretty confident that we would win. Group 2 was Sofia, Camus, Demeter, and Masato. Group 3; Apollo, Tokiya, Echo, and Otoya. Group 4: Hera, Shining, Ai, and Syo. Group 5: Sabrina, Natsuki, and Reiji, (I forgot to mention that Reiji was also Sabrina's kou-hai, knew it, I left out someone.) who were the judges, since they didn't have enough people in their group.

Once we got to our cars, I looked at the instructions, then passed it on to the next person. I was in the shot-gun seat, Ryu-nii was driving, Ranmaru was behind him, and Ren was behind me braiding my hair, but it wasn't a regular braid, it was a fancy headband braid, to keep my hair out of my face/so I could see better. I opened up clues 1 and 2 so we could get the hunt done faster, because there was a total of 13 clues. Clue 1 was to go to a ramen shop and order small bowls of ramen, Clue 2 was to find the Jolly Roger flag. They were both easy to find, but we had to have a person read the clues, another person to take pictures, and the last person to handle the money, and in order to win, everyone in the car had to take part. Ryu-nii was the driver, I was the clue person,(I think it was just because I spoke a bunch of different languages.) Ren took the pictures because Ranmaru had said that there was no way in hell he was going to be the one taking the selfies, and that left him with the money.

We found a ramen shop that matched our picture, and it turns out that it was my favorite ramen place, Ippudo, there was the Jolly Roger flag inside the shop, so we didn't have to worry so much. Ranmaru ordered our food while Ren took the pictures with my phone, since he was too lzy to grab his own. As soon as we got out, we hurried into the car and I opened up Clues 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. They all had to do with Ishibashi, one of the most popular music stores in Japan. We had to go in, and buy afew albums, for example, one from my band, one from my kou-hai's, and afew others. I grabbed our 'Never Alone' album, which had all of our sad and depressing songs, along with a selected happy ones. Ren grabbed their Maji Love 1000%, and Ranmaru grabbed his group's Poison Kiss. We had gotten 3, 4, and 5 done, now we just needed 6 and 7, which were to grab a Three Days Grace album, and to grab a Lincoln Park album. I grabbed One X and Meteora, which had happened to be my favorites, paid, and went back into the car for more clues. I coninued to open the clues one after another, to see if we needed to go somewhere twice, Clues 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 were somewhat close to each other.

Clue 8: Go to a jewelry store, and get the girl(s) in the car their favorite shade of blue or green, and favorite flower. Clue 9: Find a the letter of your FIRST NAME and take a picture. Clue 10: Buy a box of pocky and have a pocky kiss. Clue 11: Find the richest school and take a picture in frount of it. Clue 12: Find the richest club and take a group picture. Clue 13: Find the Chairman and take a picture with him.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

WHAT?!

Did they really expect us to just waltz in take a few pictures, and then walk out? They would think that we're stalkers, but unforunately, we had to go down to Ouran, take pictures with the host club, and take some pictures with Tamaki's dad without him causing such an uproar? Well, maybe if I let Kyoya know ahead of time, he never liked it when someone had randomly barged in if he didn't know about it first.

So, I went ahead and called him "Hey Kyoya? Hi, I'm just calling to let you know that we'll be dropping by. What? Nope, I'm the last to know everything you should know that. Well it's not for that reason! No I'm on a scavenger hunt. No, with my kou-hai's. No, I'm helping train new idols against my will. Really? About time! And here I thought me and my crew were the only ones who were able to become female hosts. Anyway, we'll be there in afew minutes. Kay, see you then!"

I was so happy that the guys didn't change so much, they even had a poor girl become a host by force! I was happy that no one heard my conversation with Kyoya, anyways, getting back on track! We went into the store and got me a teal rose chocker that had light blue emeralds around it. We got our pictures taken infrount of the store, and went off to get some white chocolate pocky. We also had to record the entire thing. IT WAS SO EMBARASSING! Ren had that usual smirk on his face that made me not want to do it at all, but at last second I was pulled into his lap, Ryu-nii put a stick of pocky inbetween our lips, while Ranmaru was recording the entire thing. Once our lips were and inch away, I immidiately started to pull away, but Ren was fast, and he forced our lips to make contact. My eyes widened, while his eyes had remained the same, looking into mine as if to say 'You like this, and you know it'. Evenually, he pulled away, the smirk still visible on his face, but his arms had loosened a bit and that action had caused my eyes to widen making me remember the last person to hold me.

_Me and my girls were looking for a quiet place to study, when I accidently had bumped into a chest. Luckily, for me it was a guy's chest, but what wasn't so lucky for me was; he was so freaking tall, and I was falling backwards. But, thankfully, we both had fast reflexes, I went to grab him, he went to grab me, and the only thing to fall was my bag. _

_When the adrenaline started to wear off, my grip had started to loosen, and when I went to get out of his grip, he still held on. I looked up, and it turned out, the person holding me for dear life had turned out to be my kou-hai, Takashi Morinozuka. "Um, you can let go of me now, I'm fine." I told him, but he looked down at me, and shook his head. "No." he stated, his voice deep and calm._

_I tried to protest, but I heard other voices calling for him. "Mori-senpai, are you here?" a strange voice asked. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and quickly turned to look at him. But before I could say anything, he ran really fast down the south hall, when my crew was east, the voice came north, and he was coming from south. He kept on running with me safely securred in his arms, until we came upon a maze. I was curious as to why we were at a maze, but said nothing none the less._

_He kept on going until we reached the Sakura tree that was in the middle of the maze and sat down under it with me still in his arms, now on his lap. Instead of saying anything, my eyes asked him 'Why did you drag me out here? Why are you holding me? Why are we out here?' and surprisingly, he answered all of my questions "I dragged you out here, so that no one could hit on you, after a while it just gets annoying. I'm holding onto you, so that you won't run away.-" _

"_I won't run away."_

"_Quiet, I'm not done talking. As for why we're out here, so that if you run away, it'll be easy to find you, but also, it's the last place anyone would look for us." after he was done talking, I shifted and put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After a while, I felt him fall asleep, so I tried (and failed) to get out of his protective grip. Eventually, I just gave up all together, and started humming 'B.Y.O.B' from System of a Down. Somewhere in he middle of the song, I heard a loud noise, followed by a huge 'POP', scarred, I burried my face into Takashi's chest and forced myself to go to sleep._

_It wasn't until later, that the rest of the host club had popped up out of nowhere. The first voice I heard sounded really high-pitched. The voice said, "So this is what Takashi ment when he said that he was going to get something."_

"_Hmm?" I heard Takashi's deep groggy voice._

"_Mori-senpai-" a high voice said._

"_-we didn't know-" a deep voice said._

"_-that you were into these kind of girls." the two voices said together._

_I felt a hand on top of my head and the other on my waist. As another voice spoke up, "So who did you kidnap against her will?" a cool voice had asked. Around this point of time, I opened my eyes, and saw a pair of grey eyes lock onto mine. We had a staring contest until the last voice asked, "What's your name, my princess?" that caused Takashi's grip around my waist to tighten._

"_I'm Erros Emerald Rose, a 2nd year, and if you want to know more, just look me up. Other than that, why?" I asked._

"_I'm Tamaki Suoh, my princess." the tall blonde said as he pulled out a rose from nowhere._

"_If you're trying to flirt with me, it's not going to work, I don't like loud, obnoxious guys. I'm more of a silent person." _

"_I'm Kyoya Ootori, Emerald-senpai." the guy with raven hair, and glasses said._

"_We're the Hitchiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." the identical guys said with bored expessions._

_I looked at the smaller blonde, eventhough my bangs were in my face, and asked, "You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka, am I correct?" _

"_How do you know me?" he asks._

"_It's kinda hard not to, since there are so many people screaming your name nonstop in the halls. Also I'm captain of a lot of the sports clubs, if you want me to name any, don't bother, also it's on the bulliten board by the frount office."_

"_Obiously, you know Mori-senpai." Ootori-kun stated._

"**_No shit, Sherlock."_**_ I said in french, completely unaware that the horrible flirt could understand everything that I said._

"**_YOU SPEAK FRENCH?!" _**_he asked rather loudly. Making me wince in pain._

"_Tono, I think you're hurting her ears." the twins deadpanned._

"_Tama-chan should be nice to Ro-chan, right Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked._

"_Yeah." I heard Takashi say._

_Felling his grip exteemly loose, I took this chance to stand up, only to be pulled back down into his lap again. _

"_Hey Mori-senpai, you got a tough one!" I heard one of the twins, Kaoru I think, say._

_After his comment, I heard a voice singing one of the songs me and my girls were working on._

_'There's a boy lost his way, looking for some one to play'_

_Once I heard this, Takashi was getting up, and finally let me down. While they were talking about who knows what I sang the next part._

_'There's a girl in a window, tears rollingdown her face.'_

_Then we completed the next parts._

_'We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you. We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together like, we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart.'_

_Around this time I don't hear anything from the people behind me, as I walk to the opening part of the area that leads to the maze. As I get closer, I start to recoignise the voice, as I swap to a different song._

_'When the days are cold and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold._

**_When you're dreams all fail and the ones we hail, are the worst of all and the bloods run stail. _**_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. _**_No matter what we breed, _**_we still are made of greed_**_, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._**_ When you fell my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.'_

_Once I get to the opening, I see Echo. I walk a little faster and our parts get alittle louder._

**_'When the curtain's call is the last of all, and the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl._**_ So they dug your grave and the masqurade will come calling out at the mess you've made._**_ Don't wanna let you down, _**_but I am hell bound_**_, though this is all for you don't wanna hide the truth._**_ No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.' _

_Me and Echo are now face to face and we stop singing, so that we could make a mad dash. After we turned the corner, we climbed the wall of the maze, and figured out the route to get to the exit. Once we got out of the maze, we kept on running until we found the rest of the group. _

"_So, Emerald, were did that guy take you? He didn't take it did he, if he did, he had signed his own death wish!" Hera being the worrier she is, asked. When I told them what happened, they all nodded as sign to keep their guards up, just in case something like that happens again._

I see a hand waving in my face, and snap out of my daze. I nod to Ryu-nii, and we all go our merry way down to Ouran, where most of my happier memories had happened.

-Time Skip-

Once we got to Ouran, we went straight to the chairman's office, and sure enough he was there. I knocked, and once he looked up, he immediately came up to me for a bone-crushing hug that I needed. I whispered to him that my time was limited, and we had Ren take a selfie with all of us in it. After the picture, we thanked Mr. Suoh, and made our way to Music Room #3.

Lucky for us, I remembered how to get there, but when I went to open the door, my hand was starting to shake. 'What if they don't remember me? What if the girls forgot about me? No, I'm sure that Kyoya had his phone on speaker, or something. Ok! Let's do this!'

As soon as I opened the door, we were attacked by rose petals. I smirked, knowing that they'd never change, and confidently stepped into the room. As always, the guys were at tables 'entertaining', as they put it, their guests. I cleared my throat, and everyone had stopped their talking to see who we were and why we were there.

Honey was the first to remember me, because he shouted "Ro-chan, I missed you!", ran up to me, and tackled me for a hug which I had to return. Eventually, everyone recoignised me and all crowded around me, even Nekozawa came out from his dark hole and came to greet me, he also ditched his wig and cloak which surprised me none the less.

My regular customers all crowded around me to ask me questions that were related to work, like; 'Did you go on tour?' 'How's your new song coming?' and 'Emerald-senpai, who are they?' in to which I answered: Yeah, but it was boring, I didn't get to see your lovely faces. It's coming fine, but I needed insperation, so I needed to see you all. They're my kou-hai's that I have to train to be a successful idol, or else they won't make it in the entertainment world.

Then came a question that I had hoped to hear again, "Erros-senpai, will you please sing or play for us?" my biggest fan, Kairi, asked.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely, Ri-chan." I responded making all of the girls around me blush with my sweet-and-innocet smile. I turned my eyes to see my kou-hai's reactions and it was hilarious! Ranmaru and Ren had their mouths to the floor, while Ryu-nii had his eyes wide and mouth in an 'o' shape.

I grabbed a microphone from Kyoya, and hoisted myself onto the stage, and spoke into the mic, "Any requests?" I asked. Hands went up everywhere, and I pointed to a red-headed girl, Sakura. "Yes Sakura-san?" I asked, and saw a few girls fain from my cuteness. "What hurts the most?" she asks the blush noticeable on her face. "Any other requests?" I ask, another girl, Suki raised her hand "You, Suki-san?" I asked the quiet girl. "Poker Face or Just Dance, please?" she asked.

**R&R people I don't own any of the characters that are from OHSHC or UtaPri. However, I do own the members of SHADESE. Also, any song used isn't mine they go to their rigtful owners. Until then, Good night! ~Yuki Kaito**


End file.
